unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member
|Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Ten Benchwarmers |Automaton = Undine |Voice Actor = Natsuki Hanae |Voice Actor 2 = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} '''Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member' is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a puppeteer studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart; his automaton is Undine. Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member is one of the benchwarmers. He is a member of the Ten Benchwarmers. Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member, together with the Ten Benchwarmers, attacked Charlotte Belew and tried taking her Entry to the Night Party but was defeated. Appearance Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member is a young boy who has a light complexion, an average built body, and an average height. He has short straight left side swept grey hair and has hazel eyes. Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member wears a student uniform composed of a tailored open standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with grey cuffs, a pair of greyish brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Two days later, evening, inside a garden, Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member was crying over Undine's dead body as he clung to it. Felix and Raishin arrived at the scene when Charlotte suddenly interposed them. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin Undine's dead body. Charlotte briefly looked upon Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away, making her aghast. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte ran away. Raishin then left as well. Relationships References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Puppeteers Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Ten Benchwarmers Category:Unnamed Characters